An electrosurgical instrument is described, for example, in EP 1 123 058 B1 and in EP 1 372 507 B1. In order to seal body tissue by means of the instrument the jaw members can be transferred from the opening position into the gripping position via the actuating means so that tissue to be sealed is caught between the jaw members.